


Push me, Pull me

by butterflycell



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's in the bath when Jim gets home, and he's in the mood to play - but Leonard has an idea or two of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push me, Pull me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time in the works, and poor old Bones had to endure a long wait before he got to the good stuff. But Finally, it has arrived - I'm a little rusty on the writing front, but I hope you all enjoy!

“Bones?” He heard Jim call out, the front door closing behind him.   
  
“In here.” Leonard called back. He blinked his eyes open and sat up slowly, the water sloshing gently around him as he resettled. He closed his eyes again and sunk back into the water, sighing a little and listening to the sounds of Jim in the other room, and the tell-tale footsteps of him coming closer.   
  
The door opened and closed quietly, a soft gust of cold air running across his chest and shoulders briefly. He felt Jim drop a kiss to his forehead and he cracked an eye open, watching as Jim stripped out of his t-shirt, his boxers dropping soon after as he rummaged in the cupboard.   
  
“Good day?” He asked, watching Jim's movement across the room as he put a couple of things on the side and dumped another towel within reach.   
  
“Tedious, but harmless.” He said with a shrug, and Leonard shifted to give him some space. They'd gone ahead and bought an extra big tub, considering the time they'd spent sharing a too-small shower in their years at the academy.   
  
“One more day of annual reviews and you're done for a whole year.” Leonard said, laying back again as Jim manhandled his legs to get them both comfortable. He let his eyes slide closed again, letting his foot settle on Jim's shoulder, strong fingers trailing the lines of his calf.   
  
Jim hummed in agreement and lapsed into silence. Leonard listened to the gentle noises of the bath, the movement of Jim's hands lulling him into a warm, peaceful half-sleep. He'd been relaxed before, but Jim being tired and worn out from work always made things a little calmer. It was in those times that he realised just how much of his energy he soaked up from Jim.   
  
He felt Jim's fingers working in slow, lazy circles, getting steadily more purposeful. He shifted his leg further into Jim's grip, only opening an eye again at the hard metallic slide against his skin. Jim glanced over at him, razor in hand, but didn't pause. He just moved his hand to shave another long stripe along Leonard's leg.   
  
He flexed his toes and left Jim to it, for the most part. He couldn't help but watch when Jim navigated the razor around his knee, biting back a sigh as Jim trailed his hand along the inside of his thigh. Leonard leaned his leg into Jim's touch as he carried on slowly working the razor blade over his skin, before carefully washing away the dregs of the foam, fingers and thumbs working in slow, easy circles against the changed sensation of his skin.   
  
Jim kept a hand wrapped loosely around his ankle, thumb stroking gently, absently. “How was everything today?”   
  
“Fine,” he murmured, blinking his eyes open for a moment, “should be able to start the next round of trials in a couple of weeks.”   
  
“Does that mean I get you back for a while?” Jim asked, and his expression was soft. Leonard hummed his approval.   
  
He shifted his legs, sliding the opposite foot against Jim's head, heel digging into his shoulder a little. Jim smirked and rolled his eyes before moving his attention. Leonard met his eyes as Jim slowly lathered the foam over his shin and round over his calf. He worked gently, his fingers trailing the hard edges of his muscles, mapping out his skin.   
  
He shifted to sit up a little, bracing Leonard's foot against his chest as he started to scrape away the lather, running a finger down along the newly smooth skin. Leonard fought back a shudder at the look in Jim's eyes as he worked.   
  
His eyes turned away when he reached the knee, and Leonard was both grateful for the focus and for the reprieve. He closed his eyes and Jim's fingers moved up his thigh again, running a cursory touch along the inside.   
  
“I draw the line at my balls, Jim.” He said firmly. Jim's fingers moved further, his knuckles brushing the soft skin at his groin. Leonard felt his breath hitch and his hips move of their own accord, but he opened an eye to fix on Jim.   
  
“Are you sure about that?” He smiled, a mischievous look in his eye and Leonard bent his leg further to press his foot to the centre of his chest and push him back. Jim caught hold of his ankle and laughed gently, pulling both of Leonard's legs to rest on his shoulders. Leonard slid down, the water coming to a halt around his chin.   
  
He felt the hard touch of Jim's teeth as he grazed them along on of his shins, kissing the smooth skin softly. Leonard wasn't really hard yet, he was far too relaxed for that right now, but he was definitely stirring. Such focussed concentration from Jim always did that to him, and it was something Jim did as often as he could. Over the years, they'd learnt every nuance of each other's bodies, precisely from moments like this.   
  
“I want you so much, Bones.” Jim murmured, and Leonard felt the words against his skin.   
  
“When the water gets cool.” He replied.   
  
“How long have you been in here?” He asked, and Leonard heard a hint of amusement in his voice. Leonard shrugged.   
  
“A while.” He heard Jim laugh and press a kiss to his ankle.   
  
“I got take-out on my way home.” He offered.   
  
“We can heat it back up.” He smiled, and hooked his ankles together behind Jim's head. Jim skimmed his hands along his legs and down his thighs, thumbs rubbing against his hipbones. He turned to press a long, hot kiss to the side of Leonard's knee before disengaging his legs.   
  
“You soak a little longer, I'll go sort things out.” He opened his eyes as Jim got carefully to his feet, heading over to the shower stall. He watched with his head pillowed against the edge as Jim soaped himself up and scrubbed at his hair. He followed a trail of bubbles as it washed over the taut muscles of his back and followed the curve of his ass.   
  
Jim didn't even try to hide his half hard cock as he shut off the water and reached for a towel. He smiled knowingly as he wrapped it around his waist, crossing back across the room and running his hand through Leonard's hair and dropping a kiss to his forehead as he passed. Leonard pressed briefly against his touch before sinking back down into the water.   
  
He moved under the surface, wetting his hair enough to shampoo. He scrubbed at it lazily before rinsing it through. With a great deal of effort, he pulled the plug and levered himself out of the tub. He rinsed quickly in the shower and dried himself off. Before Jim had come home, he'd had a plan for the evening, but he had to admit that Jim's turn at beautician would probably only add to it.   
  
He dried himself briefly, scrubbing the towel over his head as he stood in front of the mirror. He looked good, even if he said so himself. Sure, he was pushing forty, but he wasn't half bad, even without factoring in the shit that being in love with Jim Kirk entailed.   
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, turning to rummage through the pile of clothes he'd left on the chair. He'd planned on spending the evening as if nothing was amiss, to let Jim uncover his surprise for himself at the end of the day. He pulled the scrap of bright blue lace from the middle of the pile and pulled the oh-so skimpy panties on. His day had gone surprisingly well and he was in a particularly good mood.   
  
He smiled to himself before wrapping the towel round his waist and venturing out of the bathroom. Jim was in the kitchen area, hunting out a couple of clean plates. He turned to say something, but Bones just moved up to him and pressed him back against the counter. He kissed him before he could say anything, Jim's mouth openly easily against his.   
  
Jim's hands moved up his arms and around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair. Leonard pressed their hips together and Jim hummed his approval. Jim's hands skimmed over his shoulders and down his chest, moving slowly towards the towel at his waist. Leonard bit his lip sharply in warning before pulling back.   
  
“Food later.” He murmured, nipping at Jim's lips and resolutely refusing to let him say anything. Jim just pouted and Leonard kissed it away, cupping a hand round the back of his neck and walking them backwards towards the couch. Jim moved to pull the towel away, but Leonard caught his wrists. “Wait.”   
  
“Oh, no.” Jim said, his voice stern. “No, you don't get to say that.”   
  
Leonard smiled as Jim curled his fingers into the towel and tugged Leonard towards him by the hips. Leonard felt thumbs pressing against his skin and he leaned in, kissing Jim's neck and jaw, tugging the neck of his t-shirt to one side to follow the line of his collar bone. He felt the towel loosen and waited for Jim to react.   
  
Then came a low whine of frustration and Jim digging his fingers into Leonard's ass as he jerked their hips together and kissed him forcefully. Leonard ground against him, letting Jim turn him and toss him down onto the couch, following immediately to pin him down against the cushions. He pulled away with a growl and sat back on his heels, hands skating down Leonard's sides to frame his hips.   
  
Jim pushed Leonard's legs apart and he let them fall open as Jim settled between them. His blue eyes were blown wide and Leonard felt his heart race a little at the flush creeping up his neck. Jim had a look on his face that made Leonard feel both like a piece of meat to be devoured, and a painting to be admired. Jim's thumbs were stroking along the edge of the panties and he shivered, each touch going straight into his bloodstream. He arched against Jim's hands.   
  
“I always liked this colour on you.” Jim murmured, eyes raking down his body and focussing completely on his lace clad groin. Leonard had long since abandoned the idea of feeling embarrassed about how hard Jim could make him, and how quickly he could do it. “I'll never be able to see you in your blues again.”   
  
“Like they ever stopped you before.” Leonard muttered, rolling his hips up against Jim's. Jim groaned and dug his fingers in against Leonard's thighs before leaning in, his weight heavy on his chest before Jim kissed him hungrily. The friction of the lace against his cock made him whine, and Jim chuckled as he traced his fingers along the contours of Leonard's body. He shuddered, clutching at the back of Jim's tshirt and opening up to the force of Jim's lips and tongue. Jim ground down against him, hips moving in slow, tantalising circles, and just as Leonard began to find the rhythm, he stopped and the weight lifted a little.   
  
He made to complain, but Jim's lips were making their way along the line of his jaw and down his neck. He knew this dance, knew the feeling of Jim's plush lips against his skin as they explored at their own leisure. Jim knew every part of him by now, and when Jim did this it made him feel like a God.   
  
A tongue flicked out across his nipple, followed by a huff of breath. Leonard hooked a leg over the back of Jim's thighs to pull him closer, and Jim's free hand ran over his skin to hold it in place. He was everywhere, and Leonard's skin felt tight, his muscles beginning to coil in anticipation that Jim delighted in dragging out.   
  
He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten as Jim's mouth trailed across them. The lines and contours of his abdomen had softened with age, but he felt every one beneath the slow, hot press of Jim's lips. He growled in frustration as Jim skirted down over the jut of a hip bone, teeth dragging lazily at the lace as he looked up with a knowing grin. He licked and kissed the pale skin there before letting the material snap back in place.   
  
Leonard tried to push his hips up, but Jim pinned them down as he shifted his attention to the newly smooth skin of his legs. It felt strange, like he was somehow vulnerable, but Jim made the most obscene noises as he licked and bit at the skin of his thighs.   
  
“Damnit, Jim.” His voice was tight in his throat and he growled in frustration. Jim laughed, chuckling against his skin and pressing his fingers teasingly against his hips.   
  
“So needy.” Jim smirked, biting gently at the muscle above his knee. His hand moved, fingers and thumb framing his neglected cock where it strained against the material of the panties. He shifted and bit back a groan at the hint of friction.   
  
Jim pulled back and stripped off his tshirt, throwing it over his shoulder before moving back on top of him, grinding their hips together. Leonard threw his head back, biting hard on the inside of his cheek. The sound Jim made didn't help matters at all. He rolled his hips down again, and Leonard moved to tug at his sweat pants, glad to find he hadn't bothered with boxers. He teased the material against Jim's cock and smirked at the pained look that crossed his face.   
  
Jim lunged forwards, kissing him hard and rutting down against him. Jim's breaths came in hard, needy pants and Leonard bit at his lips, tugging the bottom one between his teeth. He felt Jim's hands skim his sides before clutching at his hips. Leonard arched up lazily, pushing into Jim's grip. He moaned at the slow drag of skin, tangling a hand in Jim's hair as he felt his lips latch onto his throat.   
  
“Please...” He sighed, fingers clenching, and Jim groaned and bit the ridge of his collar bone in frustration.   
  
He said nothing, but got up to kick off his pants and fetch the lube. When he knelt back down between Leonard's legs, he gripped his hips and tugged him closer. Leonard was perfectly happy to be manhandled. He lay back, relaxed and pliant and watched Jim's rising need with a vague smile.   
  
“I'm so tempted to just turn you over, eat you out til you scream.” Jim crowded down against him, and Leonard met his eyes easily. He reached up to grab Jim's chin and tilt it down, thumb pressing down to make his mouth fall open.   
  
Jim's hands moved to cup him, heel rubbing at the lace. Leonard pushed up into it, letting go of Jim's chin to hold onto his shoulder instead. It just felt too good, and he didn't want to come yet. He wanted Jim inside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and the next thing he knew, Jim was haphazardly pulling the lace down and freeing one of his legs to leave the panties hanging from one ankle. Jim regained his composure with by the firm grip of a hand around Leonard's cock, already slicked.   
  
Jim kissed him again, slow and entirely unconcerned about the way Leonard's breath was hitching and sticking in his throat. He hooked his legs round Jim's waist and tugged him closer, satisfied by the noise Jim made at the smooth slide of Leonard's legs across his sides.   
  
“I need to you fuck me.” He murmured, catching Jim's eyes and seeing them start to glaze over. He leaned up to kiss him again, and Jim snapped back into action, growling against Leonard's mouth as he hooked his arms under Leonard's knees and hoisted them onto his shoulders. He pressed forwards again, bending Leonard in two.   
  
All he could do was lie back and watch as Jim kept his gaze, slick fingers stroking lazily over his balls and down to his hole. Leonard felt a whine building in the back of his throat as Jim's eyes bored into him.   
  
“Hey.” It was soft, just a breath, but it hit Leonard gently in the chest and he stilled as Jim pressed his first finger in. He turned his head mouth at the side of Leonard's knee, his other hand settling low on his stomach as he slid his finger further in and started working him open. He hooked his feet together behind Jim's head and arched against him.   
  
He let him take his time, shifting his hips against Jim's fingers. His gut throbbed with the need for more, but he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. It had been a while since they'd really done this, and Leonard was perfectly happy to lie back and let Jim have his way.   
  
He felt Jim's mouth against his neck, working another finger in as he bit and sucked at the line of his throat. Leonard shuddered and felt his chest tighten as Jim scissored his fingers slowly, pushing them deep. Leonard moved his hands to Jim's hair and held tight, trying not to react to the teasing grind of Jim's stomach against his cock, or the shameless, needy sounds soaking into his skin. He tightened his legs round Jim's neck and he seemed to get the message.   
  
He felt Jim's mouth on his as the fingers stilled, and he pulled him close enough to kiss him hard and messy, moaning at the anticipation of it all. Jim bit at his lip, breath panting against his mouth and Leonard loosed his grip with one hand to push at his chest. Jim crooked his fingers a little in retaliation but pulled himself away just a little.   
  
Leonard watched him as the fingers pulled out, Jim's skin flush, his eyes a little glassy and his chest heaving and beginning to prick with sweat. He let his calves rest on Jim's shoulders, meeting his eyes as he slowly slicked himself up. Jim smiled a little and turned his head enough to kiss the the side of his knee, biting gently at the hint of muscle. Leonard reached out to run his thumb against Jim's swollen lower lip, sighing as he closed his lips around the tip as he teased the head of his slicked cock against Leonard's hole.   
  
Leonard just kept his eyes trained on him as Jim knelt up a little more and pressed in. Leonard felt his breath stick in his chest a little, legs tensing again. He gripped Jim's arms, arching against him a little. Jim soothed a hand down his thigh, and as he seated himself he leaned forwards, trapping Leonard in place and rolling his hips slightly. He kissed away the whine that Leonard most definitely did not make, before straightening up again with another roll of his hips.   
  
Sometimes Jim liked it loud, liked to verbalise every little thing, and sometimes Leonard very much liked to join him. But sometimes, he just didn't care. Like tonight, he just wanted to lie back in pure, self-indulgent bliss. Jim was everything, and Leonard loved it.   
  
Jim was rocking against him in a rhythm, each thrust slow and verging on lazy, but Leonard met him almost easily. He let Jim do most of the work, and arched a little each time a thrust skittered something extra through his hips and groin.   
  
He could feel one of his legs tightening uncomfortably, and shifted them off Jim's shoulders. He wrapped them tightly round his waist, and moaned at the change of angle as Jim snapped his hips forward, burying himself.   
  
“Jesus, Bones...” Jim sighed, and Leonard arched against him, rolling his hips a little as he half opened his eyes. Jim had an air of desperation about him, his hands moving idly across Leonard's legs, a flush spreading down his chest. Leonard rubbed his leg against Jim's sweat slick side. He shuddered and Leonard smiled a little.   
  
He reached back to grip the arm rest behind his head, arching against Jim again, and he took the hint. Leonard held on with his legs as Jim knelt up and pushed cushions beneath his hips. He held on to Leonard's hips and start to rock his own. Leonard did his best to remember how to breathe, eyes falling closed again as Jim began to pound into him. The air was hot and sticky with the increasingly broken sounds falling from both of them.   
  
Leonard wanted to pull away, to push further, anything to release the tension coiling in his gut. He wanted Jim's lips on his – and they were there with barely more than a whisper of his name. He wound his fingers into Jim's hair and clung to him as he kissed him in messy, frantic movements. He could feel every inch of where Jim was pressed against him, could feel the brush of his belly against his too sensitive cock.   
  
He was in the mood to fall apart, to be systematically picked open at the seams and adored in the way Jim excelled at. He was happy relinquishing all control and effort to Jim, and it was paying off. His whole body felt tight, winding further with each rolling thrust of Jim's hips and cock.   
  
Jim hooked one of Leonard's legs back over his shoulder again and pushed forwards, and Leonard couldn't help but cry out as the next thrust sent a jolt near pain through him. He felt Jim's lips at his neck, fingers rubbing against his side as he slowed the pace down to thrust over and over until Leonard felt like he was on the brink of tears. All he could do was cling to Jim, panting incoherent pleas against his mouth.   
  
It was a mercy when he felt Jim's hand wrap around his cock, strong and sure. He slowed the thrusts, settling for small, teasing movements in time with his long strokes. Leonard really didn't stand a chance. Jim could read him like a book, particularly after all these years, and he played him easily.   
  
Leonard came minutes later, fingers tightening in Jim's hair as Jim swallowed down and licked away the low moan of his name.   
  
Even as Leonard's vision whited out, Jim kept up the slow, shallow movements of his hips, wringing him out and bringing him to the edge of his nerves. He made a noise that may have been frustration, but Jim took it as his cue.   
  
Leonard was pliant in his arms, loosening his grip a little as Jim braced himself and began to fuck again in earnest. His head dropped towards his chest and Leonard could see his control fraying at the edges. He managed to roll his hips against him, to shift enough to catch Jim off guard and as Jim looked up at him, Leonard saw the moment he lost it. It took only a handful more thrusts before Jim's expression broke and his whole body went taut as his orgasm rocked through him.   
  
Leonard did his best to take it all in, even as Jim braced his forearms on either side of his head and collapsed almost completely against him. His breath was hot and fast against his cheek, but Leonard tightened his legs around Jim's waist firmly and held him in place. Jim shifted to cover him more comfortably, half cradling him with his body as he brushed the sweat-soaked hair from Leonard's forehead.   
  
Jim smiled at him, and Leonard jerked his head a little to beckon him down. Jim kissed him gently. Leonard hummed his approval, running his hands up Jim's back. Jim rocked gently against him, kissing him just a little harder and Leonard sighed against him, just revelling in the complete, unadulterated attention.   
  
“Love you, Bones.” Jim's voice was rough and blissed out. Leonard kissed him again.   
  
“You're gonna need another shower.” Leonard said finally. Jim leaned up a little and Leonard combed his fingers through the mess of his hair. Jim cocked his head a little and shrugged, lowering his mouth to suck at Leonard's collarbone idly.   
  
“Only if you promise to wear those panties again, old man.” Jim looked up at him through his eyelashes and Leonard crooked a smile at him. He would definitely be putting them on again, though maybe he'd try them in different situations. He closed his eyes and leaned back, not bothering to stop Jim as he felt teeth biting at his skin.   
  
He was happy to lie and bask in the afterglow for a while. Jim could amuse himself. And once he was bored, he could drag Leonard into the shower, heat up and food and do it all over again.


End file.
